


Hinata, guarda in alto!

by Ideastrana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideastrana/pseuds/Ideastrana
Summary: Kageyama non capisce.Sembrano aspettarsi da lui una reazione diversa, invece si limita ad appoggiare la schiena alla parete e ad incrociare le braccia.Aspetta.Non c'è altro che possa fare se non aspettare.





	Hinata, guarda in alto!

Lo sa Hinata che nella pallavolo non bisogna mai chinare lo sguardo.  
Sa che, anche quando le cose sembrano non andare bene, c'è un modo per tornare in vetta.  
Ed è quello che vuole fare.  
Spiccare il volo per arrivare lassù, quasi a raggiungere quel cielo che anche ora sta guardando.  
A Hinata manca l'altezza dei suoi compagni ma sa saltare, forse anche più in alto di loro.  
Deve solo lasciar libere le sue ali.  
Hinata corre veloce sulla sua bicicletta.  
Sa di poter raggiungere quello che vuole insieme alla sua squadra, insieme a Kageyama.  
Nonostante i loro screzi è a lui che deve la voglia, la determinazione e la tenacia con cui affronta ogni partita.  
Hinata guarda in alto, verso il cielo stellato.  
Cielo che diventa improvvisamente nero, o forse è il suo sguardo ad essersi abbassato.  
Hinata non sente e non vede più nulla.

***

 

Quando arriva in ospedale li trova già tutti lì.  
Qualcuno é seduto, qualcuno passeggia avanti e indietro di fronte alla porta.  
C'è anche la sorellina di Hinata, ha lo sguardo triste e gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Il capitano solleva gli occhi su di lui e senza dire niente gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.  
Gli altri lo guardano mormorando un ' mi dispiace '.

Kageyama non capisce.  
Sembrano aspettarsi da lui una reazione diversa, invece si limita ad appoggiare la schiena alla parete e ad incrociare le braccia.

Aspetta.  
Non c'è altro che possa fare se non aspettare.

Quando il medico esce dalla stanza, dopo un tempo che non sa quantificare, fatica a sentire le sue parole.  
Tutto quello che gli giunge, confuso, alle orecchie è che si deve ancora aspettare.

Sente qualcuno dire ' Hinata è forte ' ma non ha idea di chi sia stato a parlare.  
Forse il coach Ukai ma non sa dirlo con certezza.

Quel corridoio è stretto per tutti loro, non si sente a suo agio.

E' Yamaguchi l'unico ad avvicinarsi a lui.

" Kageyama tu stai bene? "

Non c'è ragione per cui dovrebbe star male, perché glielo sta domandando?

Tobio non risponde ed il compagno di squadra lo guarda con compassione per poi lasciarlo da solo.

Odia essere guardato in quel modo.

Secondi, minuti, ore.

Kageyama è stanco di aspettare.

Si stacca dal muro e le sue gambe si muovono da sole.

Ha qualcosa da dire a Hinata.

I suoi senpai cercano di fermarlo.

"Kageyama, cosa vuoi fare?" dice Azumane preoccupato.

Si avvicina all' oblò della porta e si prende qualche attimo per guardare dentro alla stanza.  
E' strano vedere Hinata così.  
Disteso sul letto, con un respiratore sulla bocca e attaccato ad una macchina che continua a produrre un fastidioso suono.

Il volto di Tobio si contrae per la rabbia.

" Hey, razza di idiota mi senti? "

Sa di non poter entrare quindi si limita ad alzare il tono della voce.

Possibile che Hinata riesca sempre a fargli perdere la pazienza?

Nel corridoio cala il silenzio.  
Nessuno parla ma sente su di sé gli sguardi di tutti.

Le braccia distese lungo i fianchi e le mani strette a pugno.

" Incosciente! Non sei capace di usare la testa? "

Nessuno fiata, forse pensano che lasciarlo sfogare sia la cosa migliore.  
Ma Kageyama non si sta sfogando, sta facendo quello che fa ogni volta con Hinata.  
Litiga, discute e lo rimprovera per la sua stupidità.

" Hinata, guarda in alto! "

Questa volta si ritrova a sbattere il pugno contro la porta.  
Ha il fiato corto Kageyama.  
Rimane immobile per qualche istante poi esce.  
Ha bisogno di calmarsi.

Si lascia cadere su una panca e porta la testa all' indietro.  
Chiude gli occhi.

Non ha idea di quanto tempo passi prima che Yamaguchi lo raggiunga.

E' appena spuntato il sole e sul volto del compagno di squadra aleggia un sorriso.

" Hinata ce l'ha fatta! " esclama felice.

Kageyama sorride tra sé, prima di tornare dentro all' ospedale.  
Sapeva che non si sarebbe arreso.  
Hinata guarda sempre verso l'alto.

 

***

 

" Domani ci scontreremo con Ushiwaka, sono eccitato tu no? "

Come sempre sono gli ultimi a lasciare la palestra dopo gli allenamenti.

Kageyama annuisce silenziosamente ed entrambi allungano il braccio verso l'altro.  
Pugno contro pugno, come una silenziosa promessa di vincere insieme.

Si incamminano verso casa.  
Sono settimane che Kageyama lo accompagna.  
Non gli ha mai chiesto il motivo ma ad Hinata non dispiace.

Prima di salutarlo, con un cenno della mano, Tobio lo afferra per la giacca.

" Prova a farti ammazzare un'altra volta e ti ammazzo io! "

Hinata non si stupisce.  
Quel comportamento è normale per Kageyama.  
A stupirlo è ciò che fa dopo.  
Lo bacia.  
Sulle labbra.  
Poi se ne va, imbarazzato, lasciandolo solo con la sua bicicletta.

Lo segue interdetto con lo sguardo, ma dura solo un istante.  
Non può certo farsi battere da Kageyama.

" Domani lo faccio io, preparati! " gli urla con determinazione.

Kageyama non si volta ma un lieve ghigno gli si dipinge sulle labbra.

Hinata guarda in alto, verso il cielo, e sorride.


End file.
